


Daddy Bear

by kesha



Series: Little-verse [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Christmas Eve, Daddy Bear, Daddy!Frederick, Daddy!Jack, Little!Alana, Little!Matty, Little!Verse, Little!Will, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Uncle!Hannibal, daddy!Hannibal, uncle!frederick, uncle!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesha/pseuds/kesha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal caught Will and Matthew opening their presents before Christmas morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for the Little!Verse holiday exchange. The prompt I received was: “Little Will and Matty sneak into Hannibal’s closet in hopes to find their Christmas presents, but Hannibal catches them in the act and they leave a big mess in the closet. Daddy Hannibal can’t stay angry at Will for his curiosity and cute puppy dog eyes so he is left to clean up the mess all by himself.”
> 
> I didn’t have much choice. I can’t make art, so I went with writing because it’s more possible. I terribly apologize for the delay. Christmas was a busy time for me. Also, this work is not beta-read. I apologize for my weak grammar and any errors I may have made. I also apologize that this is not very Hannigramy or Christmasy, and I’ve never been good at fluff. I still hope that this fic is somewhat enjoyable to you!

It was Christmas eve. Hannibal and Little Will had Uncle Frederick and Little Matthew over at their house which was completely decked out by Hannibal with a little help of Little Will for the evening. The children were left by themselves to play in Little Will’s room in their Christmas pyjamas as the adults prepared their dinner in the kitchen.

“Will, I’m bored,” Matthew sighed, letting go of the toy car that he had been playing with for the past hour. Will, who was lying on his stomach, looked up at Matthew and let go of his car as well, “well, what do you wanna play next? We can play a board game. I got lots of board games.”

Matthew sighed once more, “hmmm, I dunno, Will. I will be right back. I’ll go see what our dads are doing.” Matthew started to get up.

“They are cooking, Matty. They will call us when they are done,” Will said, stopping him, remembering what Hannibal told him about interrupting Hannibal while he might be busy in the kitchen.

“Maybe they are almost done. I’ll go check.”

Matthew went out of the room, leaving Will to play with his cars alone, dragging them mindlessly as he waited for Matthew.

Matthew tiptoed down the huge stairs, careful not to be heard, and to the kitchen. He did not enter. He stood by the door and listened to the conversation that his dad, Frederick, and Uncle Hannibal were having.

“So what at did you get them?” That was his dad.

“It will not be a surprise if I tell, Frederick. I will have Will and Matthew find out and come to tell you what their presents are tomorrow themselves,” his uncle said to his dad.

“Well, okay. And where do you keep your presents to keep young Will from discovering them?”

“In my closet. Will never thinks about going in there because he is afraid of the bogeyman. I keep telling him that the bogeyman is not real but he is still a child, so I cannot blame him. He still believes in Santa Claus, and if I’m honest, he makes our holiday special.”

“Huh, that’s cute.”

Matthew’s excitement grew at the mention of their presents and made him forget about the dinner. He ran up the stairs as quietly as possible to Will’s room to announce the news to him.

“Will! I know where our presents are!”

Will looked up at Matthew, a little alarmed at his cousin's eagerness.

“Our Christmas presents?! Where are they?!”

“Your dad hid them in his closest! Do you know where his closet is?”

Will frowned, “uhhh, yeah… But, but, daddy’s closet is scary, Matty… My friend told me that that’s where the bogeyman lives and he only comes for little children!”

“Nonsense, Will! The bogeyman doesn’t live in your dad’s closet. Why would he? There’s nothing to do in there.”

“Well, I dunno… But we still shouldn’t go inside daddy’s closet, Matty. I’ve never been in there before. He might get mad!”

“Will, he hid our presents in there. He wants us to find them, obviously! How else are we gonna get our Christmas presents if we don’t find them?”

Will hesitated but supposed that Matthew was right since he was older. Will got up and nodded his head, “‘kay, Matty, I’ll show you where daddy’s closet is.”

Will quietly led the way to Hannibal’s room. They stood in front of Hannibal’s walk-in closet door.

“This is it?” Matthew asked. Will nodded his head again.

“Okay, let’s go in.”

*

Hannibal set the last wine glass on the table. This one was for Uncle Jack, who would be joining their dinner table as well as Little Alana.

“I believe we are quite ready. Thank you for your help, Frederick. I will go get the children now.”

Hannibal took off his apron and began to walk upstairs. He noticed that something was off when he could not hear the sound of the children coming from Will’s room.

“Boys, dinner is ready,” he announced, stopping at Will’s door.

“Will, Matthew?” He called out again and listened. There was distant giggling coming from his own bedroom.

*

“Oh my gosh! That’s so cool, Matty! Do you like it?” Will’s eyes went wide looking at the item in his cousin’s hands. There were pieces of Christmas wrapping paper all around them on the closet floor.

“I know, right?! Wow! Of course, I like it! Your dad is so nice, Will. How did he know this is what I wanted?” Matthew said, examining the present in his hands. Hannibal had gotten him a brand new PlayStation portable. He had been asking Frederick for a PSP for a long time but Frederick always told him that one day he was going to get it and now he finally did.

“What about you, Will? Let’s see yours!”

Matthew helped Will unwrap his present eagerly, adding more pieces of paper to the mess on the floor.

“Oh my gosh, look at this, Matty!” Will exclaimed, taking his present out of its box. “I got a new teddy!”

Will’s present was a new soft toy bear that looked like Mr. Bear but slightly bigger and with a suit on. Will held and squish the soft thing with his fingers.

“Matty, he has a suit on like daddy!”

“He is Daddy Bear. Will, that’s so cool!”

“I love him!” Will held his new toy close to his chest, squeezing it with his arms and feeling how soft it was.

Hannibal cleared his throat, “boys?”

Will and Matthew jumped at the same time. Two heads turned to look at Hannibal who was standing beside the sliding door.

“Uncle Hannibal! Thank you so much for this!” Matthew spoke excitedly, standing up to his feet, presenting his present to Hannibal.

Hannibal ignored him for a beat and looked around them. His closet floor was a mess, covered in wrapping papers in pieces, two opened boxes at their feet. Will stood up, too, clutching the bear in one arm. Hannibal stared at the teddy bear he had custom-made and asked the two boys, “what are you boys up to?”

“Matthew and I found our presents! Thank you, daddy! I love Daddy Bear!” Will hugged the bear to emphasize his point.

“How did you boys know about your presents?”

The boys looked at each other, thinking of something to say.

“I, uh, I heard you talking to Dad, Uncle Hannibal,” Matthew answered.

“Matthew, were you eavesdropping?” Hannibal’s tone was stern, but not angry, yet.

“No, I, um,” Matthew began to say and swallowed his words, nodding his head instead. Hannibal looked to Will.

“Were you as well, Will?”

Will shook his head. Guilt built up as he sensed his daddy’s anger.

“No, daddy, I wasn’t.”

“It was me, Uncle Hannibal,” Matthew said timidly to save Will, looking down at his feet and the mess that surrounded them.

“Matthew, Will,” Hannibal started. His blood was boiling, but he tried to keep his cool. “I am very disappointed in you both for letting yourselves into the master bedroom, snooping around, and then making a mess. Not only did you spoil my evening by misbehaving, but you spoiled your own surprises, as these presents are meant to be opened tomorrow morning.”

The look of guilt started to show on both boys’ faces as they listened to Hannibal, toying with their presents which got them in trouble in the first place nervously, and avoiding the eye contact with the adult.

Hannibal sighed looking at the boys and realized that he did not have it in him to scold the children on their Christmas eve. He was angry at them for ruining his surprise plan, sure, but at least they were not being rebellious, if the guilt was anything to go by. They were just being overly excited about getting their Christmas presents. Hannibal decided to drop it.

“Uncle Jack and Alana will be here any minute now. Go put your presents in your room and join me and Frederick downstairs,” Hannibal said before he turned to leave the master bedroom.

Matthew and Will looked at each other dumbly before obeying the adult, going to Will’s room to put their presents in there, and wordlessly making their way to the dining room. They were met with Frederick in the room, sitting at the table. Hannibal was nowhere in sight.

“Welcome back, boys. You may take a seat. Hannibal is getting Jack and Alana. They are here. As soon as they come in, we can start eating,” Frederick said. The boys got to their seats quietly. Frederick gave them a questioning look.

“Well, you both are awfully quiet tonight, aren’t you?” He said and sipped his wine. None of the boys answered him, still stiff from getting scolded briefly a moment ago.

“O…kay, suit yourself,” Frederick said, setting his glass of wine down. He smiled and got up to greet Jack and Alana when he saw them walking in.

*

Once the night was over, the guests said their goodbyes and went home, and Hannibal and Will were finally left alone by themselves once again, Hannibal looked to Will who had been quiet and not chatty and bubbly with their guests as he normally was all night, and felt guilty himself. Will was helping Hannibal clean up the dining hall by taking the empty glasses from the table and putting them in the sink for Hannibal to wash later while Hannibal took care of dirty plates and utensils.

“What did you name him again, Will?” Hannibal asked. Will’s head turned to him, his brows lifted in question, “sorry, daddy?”

“What did you name your bear, Will?” Hannibal repeated his question, still collecting the plates from the table and balancing them in his arms. Will looked down at the glasses in the sink, feeling nervous because Hannibal brought up the bear.

“Uh, Daddy Bear. I named him Daddy Bear ‘cause he got a suit on, one that looks like yours.”

Hannibal came to stand next to Will at the sink, putting the plates down next to it on the countertop, and looked at Will who refused to look back at him because he believed that his daddy was still angry at him.

“I like that name very much, darling,” Hannibal said to him softly, before he asked him in the same tone, “did you say you like Daddy Bear?”

Will slowly turned to his daddy.

“Yes, daddy. I love Daddy Bear very much. C- Can I see him tonight? Or do I have to wait until tomorrow l- like I was supposed to, daddy?”

“Of course you can. You found him. In fact, you can start going to bed with him right away and wake up on Christmas morning with Daddy Bear, if you want to.”

Will finally looked at Hannibal before throwing his arms around Hannibal’s neck and his body on Hannibal’s, hugging him, “thank you, daddy!”

Will let go of him, “and sorry for spoiling your surprise plan, daddy…”

“It’s quite alright, baby boy. Your only punishment is there will not be a present under the Christmas tree tomorrow because Santa Claus does not reward naughty children, but besides that, we are going to have a joyful holiday no matter what happens.”

It threw Hannibal off a little that he would have to clean up the mess in his closet after he was done with the dining room by himself as he was incredibly exhausted after all the shopping, cooking, and cleaning. He could ask Will to help him clean up the mess he and Matthew created or could have asked them both to do it before Matthew went home as a punishment, but like before, Hannibal did not have the heart to punish them. After all, it was a holiday. Everybody had had a pleasant time at dinner. And Hannibal had already decided to drop it before the evening even began. So in the end, Hannibal decided that it did not matter. He put Will to bed, tucking him in with Daddy Bear which made Will really happy, before treating to his own room with a broom and a dustpan.


End file.
